


but you belong to me, you belong to me

by dannydevito



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nipple Licking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Koharu and Daimon are married and live a boring domestic life together-Koharu looks down at his own hands, twisted into Daimons shirt, his wedding ring catching on the light. His heart twists at the sight, still overwhelmed even to this day that someone as perfect as Daimon wanted to marry someone like him.
Relationships: Kusunoki Daimon/Mitsurugi Koharu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	but you belong to me, you belong to me

**Author's Note:**

> [title taken from the weeknd song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ex38L8xtNI)

“Honey, I’m home,” Daimon called out, taking his shoes off at the front door and slipping into a pair of well-worn house slippers. Koharau snorted out from his spot at the oven, turning his neck to see Daimon walk into their kitchen, pulling at the zipper of his jacket. The café manager shuffled over to his husband, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before peering into the pot Koharu was stirring. 

“Sap.” Koharu giggled, pressing his own kiss onto Daimon’s cheek, still chilled from the cold weather outside. 

Daimon hummed, well used to Koharu’s teasing, wrapping his arms loosely around the petites man’s waist. “What’s for dinner, love?” 

Koharu fondly rolled his eyes at the pet-name. Even after being married for five years and together since they were teenagers in highschool Daimon still stayed such a romantic. “Chicken curry,” the blue-eyed man replied, lowering the heat on the stove. “It’s actually nearly done if you want to set the table?” 

The drummer nodded at that, pulling away from his husband and making his way towards the press they kept their dinnerware. He quickly set the table while Koharu put the final touches to their dinner. A few minutes later the couple sat down across from each other to enjoy their dinner together. 

“Looks good,” Daimon commented, placing a napkin across his lap, acting as if he didn’t say the exact same thing every time it was Koharu’s turn to cook dinner. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Koharu waved his hand, dismissing the compliment. “Let’s dig in.” 

The couple chattered away between bites, talking to each other about their days and how work was. Koharu cackled as Daimon told him about a customer that was being increasingly rude and aggressive to the younger staff of the café, immediately ending their angry tirade when Daimon had come out of the back of the café to ask if he could help, becoming pale faced and silent before quickly fleeing the café. 

The taller man sighed at his husband’s laughter, a small smile tugging at his lips. “It’s not funny, this happens every day” he muttered, which only caused Koharu to laugh even harder. “Okay, it’s a little funny.” 

After dinner, the couple made quick work of the dirty dishes before retiring into their living room, a cup of coffee in Daimon’s hand and a can of beer in Koharu’s. The bassist switched the tv on, handing over the remote to Daimon before snuggling into his husband side. This was one of the rare nights Daimon had off from his part time security guard job and neither had work the next morning. They could relax and just enjoy each-others company for the night, no fear of work hanging over their heads. 

Daimon switched on some historical drama, not that Koharu cared much for what they watched, happy just to spend time with his husband. He took a sip from his cold beer, savoring the sweet taste and melting more into Daimon’s side, when he tugged his hair from his loose bun, massaging the pink haired man’s scalp, running his fingers through the curly hair. 

Koharu not drunk, only tipsy off the can he had been sipping on all night. But the alcohol burning through his veins and the comforting weight of Daimon’s strong body pressed against his, his musky scent surrounding him, the fingers that have been teasing his hair all night is more than enough to get him loose-lipped. 

“Hey Daimon?” Koharu called out, peering up at his husband, head resting on his broad shoulder. “You should fuck me tonight.” 

Daimon spluttered on the coffee he had been drinking, coughing back the warm drink before looking down at his husband. “Okay.”Daimon nodded, switching off the tv. 

The couple made their way to their bedroom, Daimon switching off every light on their way, always conscious of their electricity bill. The drummer closed the bedroom door behind them and Koharu took that as his signal to tackle his husband to their bed, grinning down at the unimpressed half-hearted glare Daimon fixed him with. Koharu straddled his husbands lap, trailing both hands across the strong chest hidden beneath Daimon’s baggy shirt. “You’re mine for the night.” 

Koharu wasted no time, biting a kiss onto Daimons own, his lips demanding and insistent. His husband, always the gentlemen let him control the kiss, following Koharu’s lead. The kiss is frantic and wet, their teeth clacking together, Koharu licking the roof of Daimons mouth, the inside of his cheek and everything in between. It’s messy and Koharu can feel drool leaking out of the corners of his mouth but he can’t bring himself to care. Kissing Daimon is perfect, will always feel perfect. Koharu never wants to stop kissing his husband. 

Eventually they have to pull away, Koharu pulling away gasping for breath, Daimon lays beneath him, chest heaving. Daimon’s lips are shiny and wet and so _red_ , swollen from their intense kissing, cheeks flushed a matching colour. He looks perfect. Koharu looks down at his own hands, twisted into Daimons shirt, his wedding ring catching on the light. His heart twists at the sight, still overwhelmed even to this day that someone as perfect as Daimon wanted to marry someone like him. 

“Hey,” Daimon calls out, cupping Koharu’s flushed cheek, frowning up at him, a concerned look in his eyes. “You still with me?” 

Koharu nodded, breaking himself out of his train of thought, pressing a chaste kiss to Daimon’s soft lips. “I’m here,” Koharu grinned at his husband, before tugging at Daimon’s shirt with insistent hands. Daimon lets him, used to Koharu fussing with his clothes. 

Koharu hummed when he got the shirt off, running his hands over the bare, muscled chest in front of him, unable to help himself from giving the firm pecs a soft squeeze. The petite man leaned down, trailing open mouthed kisses across the warm, taut skin before licking a dusky nipple into his mouth, giving the small nub a teasing nip. “Fuck,” Daimon groaned out below him, tugging at Koharu’s long hair. The bassist trailed his other hand over to Daimon’s other nipple, all neglected and alone, scraping his blunt nails across the sensitive nub, before giving it a teasing twist with his fingers. 

Koharu could feel Daimons dick quickly getting stiffer and stiffer beneath his ass, shifting his hips in small circular motions, teasing his husband even more. Daimon’s wet pants and moans are the only thing Koharu can hear, his entire world narrowed down to just him and his husband. Koharu bites down on Daimon’s chest hard, the taller man moaning out, back arching into the touch. With shaking hands Daimons grabs Koharu’s narrow shoulders, tugging him away from his abused chest. Koharu’s mouth disconnects with a lewd, wet pop, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to the puffy, red nipple. 

“Enough,” Daimon growled out, but Koharu can barely hear him, eyes fixed on the angry flush of his husband’s chest, wet in places from Koharu’s spit, angry red marks littered across the muscled pecs, promising to bloom into dark bruises later. Koharu’s pulled from his admiration when he can feel the tshirt he’s wearing be tugged over his hand before being pushed into their mattress, Daimon climbing on top of him. He blinks up at his husband. “Hi,” he grins up at Daimon, locking both his arms around his neck, pulling his body closer. 

“Hey,” Daimon whispers back, before leaning down, licking and nipping his way down the column of his husband’s slender neck, careful not to leave any marks. Koharu cries out at the sudden attention, his neck always a sensitive area for him, legs locking around Daimon’s waist. 

Daimon continues pressing teasing kiss to his husband’s neck while his hands trail down to his jeans, expertly thumbing the button open and tugging them down his wiry legs. “I’m gonna fuck you so good,” he mumbles out between kisses, lips moving against the soft skin of Koharu’s collarbones. 

Koharu whines out at that, tightening his legs around Daimon’s waist, pressing both their hard cocks together, God he loved it when Daimon got like this, all possessive and demanding, so different from the softie he married. Daimon reached out blindly towards their bedside table, pulling the drawer open and rooting his hand around pulling his hand back when he felt the familiar shape of their lube bottle in his grip. 

Daimon pulls back from his neck, dropping the bottle of lube beside them. He takes hold of Koharu’s thighs, one in each hand, spreading them, laying his husband bear and open before his eyes. He trails his hand up and down Koharu’s thighs, calloused fingers trailing across the soft sensitive skin. Koharu whimpers out thighs shaking, as Daimon presses a soft kiss to the inside of his knee, he feels so good right now, cock heavy and warm between his thighs leaking out precum, on the edge of orgasm and all Daimon has done is kiss him. He’s so weak to his husband’s touches, coming undone from just the press of their lips together. 

Daimon uncaps the lid of the bottle, pouring a generous amount of lube out, warming it up with his fingers, before pressing his index finger into Koharu’s entrance. The bassist groans out at the familiar stretch of Daimons thick long fingers pressing inside him, stretching him out. He presses the finger in and out a few times, getting Koharu used to the sensation before inserting another thick finger, fucking him open with the two. Koharu whimpers as Daimon presses against the spot inside him, sending sparks up and down the pink haired man’s spine. Koharu latches onto Daimon’s shoulder, tugging him closer, pressing wet messy kisses against his husband’s lip, panting into his mouth. He feels like a mess. 

Daimon continues fucking him open with his fingers, biting kisses into Koharu’s neck too caught up in the moment to be careful, whispering praises and sweet nothings into his husband’s ear. “I’m ready,” Koharu cries out, urging Daimon to _finally_ fuck him. Daimon pulls back, smirking at the mess his husband is before him, face flushed a lovely pink that goes all the way down his chest, skin dewy with sweat, eyes wet with unshed tears, pink curls a mess beneath his head. He looks beautiful. And he’s all Daimons. 

The café manager makes quick work of slicking up his hard cock and then he’s pressing it into Koharu’s hold, the greedy little thing sucking him in. Koharu cries out, tears spilling down his cheeks, becoming a blabbering mess. He feels so good, _so full_ , speared open on his husband’s cock, hole clenching around his husband’s big dick, sucking him in deeper and deeper. Koharu almost hates how good this feels, addicted to the way their bodies just slot together, their sweaty bodies made for each other. He wants this feeling to last forever, to be connected with his husband, forever and always. 

Daimon starts to fuck into him, hard and fast, and Koharu sees stars, toes curling with pleasure, sobbing, overwhelmed with all the sensations his body’s going through, wailing Daimon’s name over and over. His body feels so hot, almost as if he’s on fire and he knows he’s close, can feel his balls tighetening, cock spasming, he’s gonna cum soon and he doesn’t care that he didn’t last long, mind to preoccupied with how amazing Daimon feels on top of him, all over him, inside him. 

He cums with a sharp crying, painting both their chests with his cum, his hole spasming around Daimons cock. His husband doesn’t even pause, fucking him through his orgasm, hand wrapped around his cock, milking every drop of cum out him. Koharu is shaking, he feels like he’s falling apart, he’s feels overwhelmed, the strength of his orgasm knocking the breath out of him, leaving him gasping, clinging onto Daimon’s broad shoulders, his body the only thing anchoring him down to this moment. 

Daimon continues to fuck him hard and fast, taking his own pleasure from Koharu’s pliant body beneath his. Koharu’s past the point of crying, wailing into his husband’s shoulder, shuddering from the pleasure, body an oversensitive mess. Daimon doesn’t last much longer than Koharu and similar to his husband he cums with little warning, his hips stuttering and then he’s spilling hot cum into the warm body below his. Daimon collapses ontop of Koharu, chest heaving, he rolls over on to his back, taking Koharu with him, their bodies still connected, settling onto his back with his husband draped across his chest. 

They both lay their gasping for breath, Daimon running a comforting hand across the small of Koharu’s back. “I wasn’t too rough was I?” Daimon asked, always the worry-wort after sex. 

Koharu rolled his eyes, pressing tiny kisses all over Daimon’s face. “You think a good dicking is enough to take down The Tiger of Mikawa?” 

“God never mind, shut up,” Daimon laughed, pulling Koharu closer, pressing a kiss of his own to his husband’s soft lips, before reaching down for Koharu’s left hand, kissing his wedding ring. “I love you anyway, Great Tiger of Mikawa.” 

Koharu’s heart clenched at the sight, he felt so warm and full of love for this ridiculous man. He linked his left hand with Daimon’s, giving the taller man’s hand a tight squeeze, their wedding rings tapping against each others. 

**Author's Note:**

> koharu ended up being the biggest sap of them all also im so so so WEAK for daiharu. u cant tell me they arent married ;w;
> 
> each and every comment is deeply appreciated and motivates me to write more for this fandom <3
> 
> scream with me about argonavis on [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)
> 
> also im taking fic requests on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/giornah)


End file.
